Rebeldía a lo Black
by IriaCruz
Summary: Todo Balck tiene su momento de rebeldía. Da igual quien sea, da igual no llevar el apellido Black. Lo que cuenta es la sangre. Y tarde o temprano la sangre hace efecto, hace que cada Black a pesar de las muchas diferencias que hay entre ellos, tengan algo en común, la rebeldía. Cap.1-Sirius Black. Cap.2-Draco Malfoy. Cap.3-Bellatrix Black. Cap.4-Harry Potter. Cap.5-Andrómeda Black.
1. Sirius Black

-¡Qué te den! ¡Vieja decrépita! –grita Sirius sin importarle ya nada, mientras que prepara su baúl para largarse de una vez.

-¿Cómo te atreves?- chilla su escandalizada madre.

-Lo que has odio, Walburga. Lo que necesitas es que te echen un buen polvo, para acabar con tu malhumor. Aunque lo tienes difícil eso de conseguir a alguien con quien acostarte. –dice con todo descaro del mundo su primogénito, mientras sonríe irónica y sarcásticamente.

-¡Maldito! ¡Si sales por esa puerta, no te atrevas a volver! ¡Te borraré del tapiz! – grita Walburga, mientras ve como Sirius baja las escaleras con su baúl.

-Por mí, puedes hacerlo y tranquila, no entra en mis planes volver hasta estúpida casa. –dice desde la puerta de la casa.

Su hermano pequeño, Regulus, lo observa impasible, pero Sirius que tanto lo conoce, sabe ver que está preocupado.

Sin importarle lo más mínimo su madre, Sirius se acerca a paso rápido a su hermano.

Walburga sonríe altaneramente, pensando en que se ha arrepentido.

Sirius le da un breve abrazo a su hermano, le guiña un ojo y sonríe de lado. Con ese aire de rebeldía tan común en él.

-Cuando te canses de esta vieja decrépita, búscame.

Y dicho eso se va, abandona la mansión Black, con planes de no volver.

Y nada más hacerlo se siente libre. Se siente capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, sienta la adrenalina recorriéndolo y siente un subidón increíble. Deja escapar un grito, preso de la euforia y echa a correr y a saltar, sin importarle la mirada de los muggles que lo ven como si estuviese loco. Por fin es libre, por fin puede hacer lo que le de la gana.


	2. Draco Malfoy

-Que les den, que les den a todos por culo- musitó para si misma Draco Malfoy mientras encendía un cigarro.

Estaba harto, harto de su padre, harto de la loca de su tía, harto de Voldemort, de la guerra, de todos y de todo.

Draco Malfoy tenía un límite, es por eso que una noche se largó. Se fue para dar una vuelta por ahí, pero no a cualquier lugar, no, sino a Londres muggle. Oh sí, sabía que si alguien se enteraba y se lo decía a su padre, a Voldemort o a cualquiera de su familia, ardería Troya.

Pero le daba absolutamente igual, porque no había escogido ese lugar porque sí. No, lo había hecho aposta, era por así decirlo... un acto de rebeldía y desafío. Que se enterara todo el mundo, que se lo dijesen a los mortífagos, al Señor Oscuro…¡Le daba igual! ¡Es más, que se lo digan! ¡Qué vengan los mortifagos y Voldy!

Esa noche, era de Draco, solo de él y solo una noche. Una noche donde todo le daba igual, ya se preocuparía al día siguiente, ya tendría tiempo de solucionar todo.

Porque Draco, es un Malfoy, sí, pero también es un Black. Y un Black quiere, no, NECESITA libertad.

Necesita ser libre y hacer lo que quiera, sentir esa sensación de: "El mundo es mío y hago lo que me da la jodida gana" aunque sea mentira, aunque sea una ilusión.

Es por eso y por sus ganas de desahogarse, rebelarse y divertirse, por lo que Draco hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría:

-Hola, guapa. ¿Estás soltera? - preguntó con una sonrisa de lado y haciendo que la muggle riese como una boba.

Sí, ligó con todo el descaro del mundo con una muggle y no se arrepiente de ello. Ya que, pasó una muy, pero que muy buena noche.

Y se rebeló, si bien no lo hizo públicamente, al menos lo hizo.

Y pudo sentir la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo completo, mientras se aparecía en Londres muggle, mientras entraba en aquel bar, mientras ligaba con aquella chica, mientras iban a casa de esta, mientras entraban en su casa y llegaban a la habitación de ella, entre beso y beso, el uno más apasionado que el otro. Y sobretodo sintió la adrenalina, a la mañana siguiente, cuando apareció en su casa, infestada de mortífagos, con una sonrisa altanera, porte orgulloso y viendo a los demás como si no fueran nada. Y cuando le preguntaban dónde había estado, él solo contestaba: "¿Por qué mierda habría de decírtelo?" Incluso se lo dijo a su padre.

Hizo algo por lo que podría haber sido firmemente castigado, pero le dio igual. Al fin y al cabo es un Black y los Black´s hacen lo que se les da la gana. No siguen normas, leyes o imposiciones.


	3. Bellatrix Black

-Espero que con esto aprendas a tratar a una Black - le susurra con voz pausada y tranquila, a la vez que oscura, al oído.

La pobre muchacha de Huffelpluff se estremece, causando que aparezca una sonrisa perversa y satisfecha en el rostros de Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix intenta contactar sus ojos con los de la muchacha, pero esta se rehúsa a verla, cosa que solo consigue enfadar a Bella.

-¡Mírame! - le rodena, levantando su rostro con sus delicados y delgados dedos, sin tocarla demasiado. Como si su simple contacto la asqueara profundamente. - Si te rodeno que hagas algo, sea lo que sea, lo haces. Recuerda que eres, recuerda que eres una asquerosa sangre sucia. -le dice frunciendo la boca como si le diesen ganas de vomitar.

La muchacha hace grandes esfuerzos por no llorar, quiere apartar la mirada de la de Bella, pero sabe que si lo hace será peor.

-¡Oh, la niñita tiene ganas de llorar! - dice Bella poniendo expresión triste, totalmente falsa. La coge con fuerza del pelo y le eleva un poco el rostro.- Que te quede claro, soy una Black y mi sangre es millones de veces mejor que la tuya, por lo que soy superior, muy superior a ti. No vales nada, así que, la próxima vez que intentes darme ordenes... te daré una lección, mucho más... instructiva que esta. - a cada palabra, la sonrisa maliciosa del Bellatrix se ensancha.

La muchacha vuelve a estremecerse al recordar los hechizos que la joven bruja había usado en su contra. Y todo por haberle ordenado apartarse de su camino.

Bella la observo con satisfacción y con un deje de locura. Por primera vez, había hecho caso de los consejos de su tía Walburga sobre como educar a los sangres sucias y lo había disfrutado mucho.

Ver el dolor y el miedo reflejado en los ojos de la muchacha y los temblores de esta la fascinaban, la fascinaba ser ella la causante. Pero había algo más, una sensación mucho más placentera que esa... la sensación de poder hacer lo que quiera, sin que nadie le diga nada y si se lo dicen... ¡Qué más da!

Ella puede hacer lo que quiera y disfruta haciendo lo que le dé la gana, desobedeciendo las reglas, las normas y dándoles lecciones a esos estúpidos seres inferiores, los sangres sucias.

Bella pasa uno de sus dedos por el rostro de la muchacha. Están a pocos centímetros la una de la otra, la muchacha tiembla bajo el contacto y eso hace que esa sensación, que la adrenalina aumente. Pasa el dedo por los labios de la chica y los mira fijamente. La muchacha observa con miedo a Bella, la cual parece entretenida viendo y tocando los labios de la chica.

Bella se relame el labio inferior, se separa de la muchacha y la empuja bruscamente. Haciendo que esta caiga al suelo.

-¡Ahí es donde debes estar! ¡En el suelo! ¡Besando el suelo que yo piso! - dicho eso la obliga a besar el suelo y se ríe macabramente.

Ahí está de nuevo, esa misma sensación junto a la del poder. Se siente poderosa, se siente tan bien haciendo sufrir a la muchacha y obligándola a hacer cosas que no quiere, por lo que decide seguir... ¿por qué iba a parar? ¿por qué, cuando se siente tan bien ser libre?

Así que sigue.

Nota de autor: Ya sé que hubo una parte un poco rara (cuando Bella se queda mirando los labios de la chica), pero es... no sé! se me ocurrió y se me hace, como que queda bien. No sé porque, pero me imagino a Bella un poco lesbiana.


	4. Harry Potter

La escuela de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, era conocida por sus innumerables pasillos, clases y recovecos. También era conocida por su toque de queda, un toque de queda, que para ser sinceros… se saltaba todo dios. No había quien no se lo saltara, pero siempre había habido quienes lo hacían con más frecuencia que otros. Y esos son los Black, los que tienen corriendo por sus venas esa sangre que tanto gusta de hacer y deshacer a su antojo. Ya sea para mal o para bien.

En este caso para bien, este chico, al igual que había hecho su padre con anterioridad, tenía una debilidad por saltarse el toque de queda. No siempre queriendo, la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba a sí mismo desobedeciendo ese toque, casi sin darse cuenta. Y que no quepa duda, de que siempre había tenido un motivo para hacerlo, ya fuera entrar en la sección prohibida, salvar a alguien o resolver algún misterio. Lo típico.

Pero esta vez, no fue por nada de eso. Fue meramente por…. disfrutar.

Harry Potter sonrío de lado, mientras se escondía tras una pared. Su cuerpo hormigueaba por la adrenalina de haber hecho algo prohibido, por haber desacatado las normas. No es como si fuera la primera vez que las incumplía, pero si era la primera vez que lo hacía porque quería de verdad.

Y vamos que quería…. Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en su cara, mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho.

Aún tenía los labios algo hinchados y sentía un hormigueo en ellos. Sonrió como un tonto.

No muy lejos de él, la señora Norris ronroneaba y daba bufidos.

_-¿Harry? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la chica sorprendida, mientras observaba al joven Potter._

_-Bueno… pensé que te gustaría verme. –contestó él, dejando caer su capa de invisibilidad en una esquina y acercándose a la chica con una sonrisa de lado. _

_-Y me gusta. –Sonrió ella- Pero se supone que deberías estar en tu habitación durmiendo. – le reprendió ella._

_-No es como si fuese la primera vez que me salto el toque de queda. – Contestó Harry._

_-No deb…. – las palabras de la chica se pierden, en el instante en el que los labios de Harry se apoderan de los suyos. En un beso ardiente y apasionado._

_-Rompamos las normas. – dijo él únicamente, para volver a unir sus labios con los de la joven._

Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez, no como un tonto, sino como un Black.

Al igual que tiempo atrás habían hecho y en el futuro harían los descendientes de los Black, sonrió con rebeldía. Sintiendo la adrenalina de no seguir las normas, sintiendo la sangre Black recorrerlo por completo. Diciendo, no, gritando: "¡Eres un Black y haces lo que te da la gana!"


	5. Andrómeda Black

Sabe que está mal, sabe que no debería estar ahí, que no debería estar con él… que lo suyo es algo imposible. Pero no puede evitarlo, no puede evitar querer estar con él, querer besarlo, abrazarlo….

No puede evitarlo y sabe que será su perdición, sabe que si alguien se entera, la repudiarán, la marginarán… Pero la verdad es que eso le da absolutamente igual.

Siente sus labios sobre los suyos y se derrite al instante, se deja llevar, se deja envolver por sus brazos. Y siente una y mil cosas cuando Ted, su Ted la besa con ese amor y dedicación, porque sabe que él la quiere de verdad.

Sabe que Ted la ama, no la quiere por su dinero y mucho menos por su sangre pura. La quiere por como es, por su forma de ser, por ser ella misma cuando están juntos.

A Ted no le importa esconderse, no le importa tener que actuar frente a los demás, no si con eso consigue estar con Drómeda, con su amor.

Mientras se besan, Andrómeda siente la usual adrenalina que siente cuando está con él, sabiendo que en cualquier momento pueden ser descubiertos, haciendo algo que está prohibido…

Pero eso solo aumenta sus ganas de hacerlo, solo hace que las ansías por estar con su Ted y amarlo se dupliquen.

Ella es una Black y una Black debe de juntarse con sus iguales, con sangres puras distinguidos, lo sabe al igual que sabe que los Black no atienden a normas o imposiciones. Los Black hacen lo que quieren, siguen sus impulsos ya sea para bien o para mal.

Y envuelve sus piernas en la cadera de su amado.

Ahora ya no es cuestión de estar traicionando a los sangre pura, a su familia…. ahora es algo más… se supone que no debe perder su tan valiosa virginidad, que debe mantenerse pura hasta el día de su boda… pero ahí está ella, desobedeciendo esa norma que inculcan tanto a brujas puras, sangres sucias, a muggles…

Y le da absolutamente igual, porque sabe que es lo que quiere, lo que más desea… entregarle su pureza a Ted, al amor de su vida.

Y lo hace, la adrenalina no la abandona ni un solo segundo, está todo el tiempo ahí.

Mientras se besan, mientras se recorren el uno al otro, mientras se aman intensamente y por completo.

-Te amo –se susurran a la vez.

Andrómeda sabe que no hay vuelta atrás, ha desobedecido muchas normas, ha hecho lo que le da la gana en todos los sentidos…. Sabe que no habrá perdón alguno por parte de su elitista familia, pero como buena Black que es, eso no le importa, porque ni siquiera intentaría ser perdonada.

Es demasiado orgullosa como para pedir perdón por algo que sabe que está bien, por algo que le gusta y no va a dar vuelta ahora, no quiere.


	6. Narcissa Black

Narcissa Black.

La pequeña de las famosas hermanas Black y sin duda la más delicada.

Con su aspecto frágil y angelical. Con su cabello rubio claro y largo, peinado finamente. Y sus ojos azules e inocentes, dándole ese toque de niña buena.

Siempre con algún vestidito de lo más mono y de muy buen ver.

Narcissa Black era conocida por su obediencia. Era obediente con sus padres, con sus hermas, con sus tíos... Narcissa no incumplía las normas ni hacía nada que se pudiera calificar como "malo".

Pero claro, a la tierna edad de 8 años cualquiera es demasiado inocente e ingenuo, como para hacer algo "malo" o mejor dicho, para saber que es malo y que no. Puede que por eso cumpliera a raja tabla las normas que su recatada y exquisita familia le imponía.

Pero Narcissa o Cissy como la llamaban cariñosamente sus más cercanos familiares, no soportaba algo y ese algo, era que su primo mayor, Sirius, se las diera de importante por estar ya en Hogwarts. Además de que siempre que podía, la llamaba mimada y santurrona. Según Sirius, Cissy había nacido para obedecer a los demás y ser ccmo una de esas famosas muñecas de porcelana muggles, que solo servían para decorar y presumir ante los demás.

Así que, la pequeña Cissy, dispuesta a demostrarle a su primo que ella no era nada de eso, había decidido romper,por primera y esperaba que única vez, una de las más importantes normas que le habían impuesto desde pequeña: "Los muggles son malos, inferiores y no debes acercarte a ellos"

Sí, la pequeña Black estaba dispuesta a acercarse a un muggles, aunque fuera solo para demostrarle al bobo de Sirius de lo que era capaz.

Cissy se aseguró de que nadie la viese, mientras salía discretamente por la puerta trasera de su casa o mejor dicho, mansión. Su padre estaba en el ministerio atendiendo Merlín sabe que cosa, su madre estaba muy ocupada mangoneando a los elfos para que hicieran bien su trabajo y Andrómeda y Bellatrix estaban en Hogwarts por lo que no tenía de que preocuparse.

Una vez fuera de su mansión, hecho a correr hacia un parque muggle que no estaba demasiado lejos de su casa.

A pesar de que a sus padres no les agradaba mucho la idea, tenían que vivir cerca de los muggles por lo cerca que se encontraba la mansión de el Ministerio.

Al llegar al parque, Cissy notó que su respiración era agitada y que el corazón le iba a mil.

Pero se olvidó de eso en cuento se percató de la presencia de un niño, no tardó en darse cuenta de que era muggle, que jugaba con un extraño juguete de forma raro y que tenía cuatro ruedas.

Tomó aire profundamente, no podía acabar de creerse que ella, justamente ella, estuviera haciendo eso. Pero no se dio tiempo para pensar más en ello y avanzó hacía el niño que parecía inmerso en su extraño juguete.

-H-hola... -la voz de Cissy sonaba vacilante, tosió un poco y habló con más decisión. -Hola.

El niño la miró un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a volcar toda su atención en el juguete.

Cissy se sintió tremendamente indignada, ¿cómo se atrevía aquel muggle a ignorarla? Nunca en toda su corta vida, había sido tan obviamente ignorada. Desde siempre le habían prestado atención por ser la pequeña y por ser tan adorable.

-Hola. -repitió con más fuerza.

El niño pareció na escucharla.

-¿Es que no me has escuchado? ¡Te estoy hablando! -protestó la niña con una leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, producto de la furia y enfado que empezaba a sentir.

El niño la observó y Cissy se quedó momentáneamente embobado por los ojos del chico. Azules y oscuros.

-Te he oído la primera vez, la segunda y la tercera.-respondió el niño.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me respondes? -replicó la niña.

-Porque mi madre dice que no hable con desconocidos, ni siquiera si son niñas bonitas. -contestó con simpleza el niño.

Cissy se quedó sin palabras y con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Ese niño pensaba que ella era bonita? Ella ya sabía que lo era, pero que un niño muggle se lo dijera era diferente.

Volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez no fue por el enfado.

Y sin decir palabra se sentó al lado del niño y observó con atención como jugaba con aquella cosa muggle tan extraña.

El niño la observó con el entrecejo levementefruncido por la confusión.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó.

-Tu madre no te dejaba hablar con desconocidos, pero no tenemos porque hablar. -respondió la niña.

Y pasaron un beun rato juntos, sin hablar, pero para Cissy era suficiente. A pesar de no hablar con él, tenía una gran sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. En ese instante no lo sabía, pero años después descubriría que aquella sensación era la adrenalina, producto de haber desobedecido a sus padres y haberse rebelado.

Más tarde, al llegar a casa, escribiría una carta y se la mandaría a Sirius, contándole su pequeña aventura. Aunque su primo no se creería nada y pensaría que todo era mentira.

Cuando Cissy se fue para cama y estaba apunto de dormirse, se prometió así misma que jamás volvería hacer algo así.

Pues nada más llegar a casa, había estado todo el rato temorosa y asustada por si su madre se enteraba delo que había hecho.

Aún así, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a aquel peculiar muggle, aunque bueno, tal vez todos los muggles eran así.


End file.
